Dark Beauty
by Slipknot2014
Summary: Some things can't be explained, more importantly some people can't be explained. It doesn't take long for Embry to realize this either and soon he finds himself running with the unexplainable, falling deeper and deeper into it than he ever thought possible. Even in the most darkest of places there still is beauty, sometimes you find it or sometimes it finds you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in the very beginning of new moon when Bella is having all those nightmares and is miserable, it's gonna skip large amounts of time. Starting from when Embry first sees Yuni to when he phases will either be the first couple of chapters or just this one, I'm not sure. I don't have the exact timeline aligned with the book but I'm gonna try to keep it close. Well anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Embry's Pov

By the time I got here talk of the new girl was all over the school and so many rumors were already starting to fly around. No one knew her name but apparently she was covered in tattoos and looked like she might be black and Native American, and she was apparently staying with Sam Uley and his wife Emily. Sam Uley was a very muscular guy and tall to, some people thought he was on steroids, his friend Jared was almost as big as him and people thought he was also on steroids. They were supposedly forming some type of gang or something along those lines anyways.

Quil and Jacob were sitting in the back of class as usual and were arm wrestling, and Quil looked like he was seriously beating Jacob. I jumped into the seat next to them and watched in amusement, they never failed to entertain.

"Ready to give me that five now Black?" Quil asked through gritted teeth as he put more pressure and nearly had Jacob's hand on the desk.

"Never." Jacob spat and forced his hand up a few inches, I couldn't help but laugh at his serious they sounded right now.

"You guys hear about the new girl?" I asked and Quil and Jacob both snapped their heads toward me, they arm wrestling forgotten.

"She is fucking hot." Quil deadpanned and Jacob nodded his head in agreement, both of them had serious expressions on their faces.

"Uh." Was the only thing that left my mouth.

"I'm telling you this chick is smoking." Jacob said and I was surprised to hear him actually talking about another girl besides Bella, ever since she moved to Forks he would not shut up about her.

"Really?" I wanted to see for myself now.

"Yup and I heard she's 17." Quil said and I could see the disappointment on his face, the three of us were 15 and he knew he had no chance with a 17 year old.

"Wait isn't Bella 17?" Jacob nodded his head. "So your both crushing on 17 year olds?" Jacob narrowed his eyes and Quil rolled his.

"No this is different the whole school practically has a crush on her." He clarified and slumped down in his seat when the teacher walked in, Mr Harris was a jackass that was the only way you could put it.

"Everyone take your seats." He snapped and like that everyone was seated, I slumped down in my seat and messed with the hole in the knee of my pant leg. My head was ducked down and I didn't dare look up, last time I did and he was mere inches from my face. I'm not making that mistake again.

"Jessica Abernathy." He called and I winced at the sound of her name, she was 16 and probably the biggest bitch in school not even seniors dared to cross her.

"Here." Her silky voice called from the front of the class and she flipped her long brown hair over shoulder with a flick of her wrist, she was hot but down right a horrible person. She humiliated me once by spreading a rumor that I was gay last year, people have forgotten about it by now but that doesn't change the fact that I hate her. The reason was petty and stupid, and honestly made me question the minds of all teen girls.

"Dustin Ace." Another name and I winced again but this time at how harsh his voice was getting at he called out each name, he always got very hostile without a reason or warning either. His voice got harsher and more sharp as he continued on reading the list, he seemed more irritable today than he usually was. His dark wrinkled face seemed flushed and his graying dark hair looked kind of ruffled like he was recently running his hands through it, the permanent scowl on his face was deeper and more pronounced than it usually was.

The names kept going and he got closer to mine, I shrunk down further in my seat and avoided looking directly up at him. It wasn't a secret that I was shy, pretty much everyone knew that and I was never this bad but Mr Harris just brought it out of me more than usual.

"Embry Call." My head tilted up slightly when he called my name and I had the urge to run, his voice was harsh and sounded like he could spit fire.

"Here." My voice was quiet but loud enough for him to hear, he looked at me like I was a bug before moving on. He never really liked his students but for some reason he seemed to genuinely hate me and I had no idea why. Since the start of the school year he's had it out for me, always finding stupid reasons to give me detention and just anything to get me in trouble.

"Alright class today we're going over mathematical equations." He said and I perked up a little, math was my best subject I don't know why but for some reason me and numbers just clicked. "Get out your math books and go to page 82." I did just that maybe a little to eager but I didn't care, it's not like I was a nerd who loved school I just really liked math. I couldn't exactly see the board in front of me because of a huge senior in front me, this class was filled with freshman to seniors. Apparently there wasn't enough money for many teachers so most of the classes had all kinds of different grades in them, it kind of sucked because a lot of the teachers gave the younger students the easy way out of a lot of the time.

The door opened and everyone's heads snapped up, guys let out whistles and many girls glared or just avoided eye contact completely. A girl, the new girl I'm guessing was standing in the door way and Mr Harris was sending her one of his most hateful glares I've ever seen but she looked unfazed. She was tall and had to be at least 6 ft or almost 6 ft, she had caramel brown skin that seemed to glow in the classroom lighting, her tight black curly hair had a natural poof and reached just a few inches above her elbows, and her strange mismatched eyes seemed to appraise the entire room in a single glance, her left eye was a deep brown almost black and her right eye was a golden color. The rumor of her being covered in tattoos were true. It seemed like it was all one giant tattoo that stretched in an upside down arc from shoulder to shoulder of intircate designs, it swirled down both arms all the way to her wrists. The tattoo seemed to circle around her waist, if I looked closely I noticed that there flames within waves and many other strange designs. A gold hoop was in her left eyebrow, two silver balls were on her right collar bone, and I could noticeably see that her hips were pierced. The girl was wearing a black tank top that came down just above her hip bones, low rise ripped blue skinny jeans, beaten up old black sneakers, and a black sweater was tied around her waist and hung low. Jacob and Quil were right she was smoking hot.

"It's you again." Mr Harris hissed at her and she sent a small smirk in his direction, so she was the reason he was even more of a jackass than other days.

"Missed you to." The smirk left her face and now she just looked bored of their brief conversation.

"Class this is Yunicia-"

"Yuni." She cut him off with a hiss and they glared at each other for a moment.

"This is Yuni Uley." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically and it was very clear that they hated each other, but what happened?

"You may take a seat." The way he said spoke it almost sounded like a threat, her eyes flashed momentarily and she looked like she was debating something before sharply turning away from him and walking down the aisle. Jessica stuck her foot out and I immediately felt bad for the new girl, she was gonna be Jessica's new object for her torture. With out looking down Yuni kicked Jessica sharply in the ankle before stepping over it and continuing walking down the row of seats.

"Ow." Jessica exclaimed and glared at Yuni's back but said nothing else, I could see a smirk on Yuni's full lips as she sat down in the corner, next to me. She drummed her fingers against her desk and dropped her backpack to the ground beside her.

"Told you she was hot." Quil whispered in my ear so low I could barely hear his words, Yuni did though and she turned her head towards us with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. Quil sat back down in his seat looking straight ahead and his cheeks were a bright red, my face felt hot to and I turned to the front of the class. From the corner of my eye I saw look to the front again but I heard her lightly chuckling and I wanted to go hide under a rock, thank you Quil. Jacob was having a hard time not laughing at us, his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter and I glared at him but it only added to his amusement.

"Yuni take the math book from under your seat and turn to page 82." Mr Harris said and she did what he said but looked like she wanted to say something back, or throw something at him. I don't think she likes being told what to do.

"Go fuck yourself." I heard her mumble under her breath and a small laugh escaped my mouth before I pressed my lips into a thin straight line.

"Call would you like to explain to the class what is so funny?" I froze completely in my seat and gripped my pencil hard, almost breaking it.

"I u-uh I-I." I stuttered and felt my cheeks grow hotter under all the stares of the students.

"He was laughing at something I said." Yuni said beside me and the look in her eyes told me that she wanted him to ask what she had said.

"Well Ms Uley please share with the class." He said and Yuni leaned back in her seat still drumming her fingers against her desk.

"I don't think you'll understand the joke." She said in a breezy tone of voice and I was kind of scared of what she had to say.

"And why not?" Mr Harris sounded insulted.

"Because you look like you haven't been laid since the early 80's." Once that left her mouth the entire class started laughing including me, Mr Harris's face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Do you want to leave this class?" His voice thundered through the small room, silencing everyone.

"Yeah." Her voice was light and easy like she really didn't care what happened.

"Well to bad." His voice held finality in it and smiled brightly at the dark scowl on her face. "Next person who speaks will get a week of detention." And that was enough to make everyone stay quiet for the rest of the period.

* * *

By the time the bell rang Yuni and Mr Harris had gotten into three arguments total and she now had two weeks detention, to which she replied that she's not going and he can shove it. That was two periods ago now I'm in fourth period English, I'm not very good in English but I'm not horrible either. Not like Jacob he was almost failing English and was at risk for summer school.

Jacob was sitting beside me drawing random things on his English assignment and I knew for a fact he would get in trouble by the teacher at the end of the period or the next day when they get graded. It was almost time for lunch and for some reason I was anxious for it to already come, I felt like something big was gonna happen. Maybe I was just anxious to see what Jessica was gonna do to Yuni for kicking her, or maybe it was what Yuni was gonna end up doing to Jessica if anything happened between the two during lunch. The bell rang and jolted me out of my thoughts I packed up my binder and papers in my backpack and followed Jacob out the door and down the hall to the lunch room.

"Do you think Quil's gonna do it?" He asked and I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Do what?"

"We were talking in second period and I said he didn't have the balls to go talk to the new girl and he said he will at lunch, you think he's gonna?" He asked again and I smile broke out on my face.

"Either he'll chicken out right before he does it or she'll shoot him down before he can even say anything." We both laughed at that because it was true, more than likely one of those were bound to happen.

"We bet five bucks want in?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nah I'm broke." I didn't feel like betting and ending up having to owe them what I don't have. That's how it always works with us three, one of us always ends up broke from all the betting we make. "Do you honestly think he's gonna do it?" I asked.

"Nope." He popped the p and grinned wide. "And I'm gonna make five bucks off of him." I shook my head at him as we squeezed through the crush of people and into the lunchroom doors. The small lunchroom was packed with all kinds of clicks, the jocks, nerds, populars, outcasts, and any other kind of social status you could think of. In the far corner by the big window of the school parking lot sat Yuni and Jared, Jared kept saying something to Yuni and she looked like she was just a fraction away from stabbing him. She picked at her lunch with a disgusted look on her face, she stabbed angrily at what might be a baked potato and kept periodically switching her murderous glare from her lunch tray to Jared. We walked towards Quil who was sitting two tables away from Yuni and Jared, I sat down and pulled my lunch out of my backpack and started eating the ham sandwich.

"So you gonna do it or just give me my five now?" Jacob said pulling out his own lunch, Quil was usually the only one of the three of us to get the school lunch.

"I'm gonna do it...just after I eat." His voice was filled with false confidence and Jacob laughed at him, mumbling under his breath how he was going to win the five bucks easily.

"You're really gonna do it?" I asked with my eyebrows raised, I seriously doubted it.

"Yup." He popped the p.

"She looks like she could kill you." Jacob said still laughing quietly at the thought of Quil going up to a girl like that.

"I don't doubt that for a second." Quil said before flinging a grape from his tray at Jake's head, ultimately silencing his laughter.

"It's on." He said calmly before chucking a carrot from his brown lunch bag at Quil's face and ducking when another grape came flying at him. I laughed at them and hoped whatever they were throwing didn't accidentally hit someone else, mainly one of the jocks who were a table away from us. Once they stopped me and Jake both looked at Quil expectantly, he pretended to not notice our stares before sighing and looking up at us.

"Stop looking at me like that I'm going but only if you guys go with me." My eyes bugged out of my head and I turned around and saw that both Jared and Yuni were staring at us, Jared had an amused look on his face and Yuni looked like she was daring us to walk over there. That was enough to keep me firmly planted in my seat.

"Nope you're on your own." I said and took another bite of my sandwich, I refuse to go over there and possibly get my ass kicked. Nope not today.

"Come on let's just go we can get a front row seat of Quil's rejection." Jake grinned brightly and Quil punched him in the arm, Jake grumbled a few choice words of his own under his breath while rubbing his shoulder.

"No." Was my response but I knew I wasn't going to win this one, but I was still gonna try.

"Yes." Was Jake's response and he and Quil both stood up and looked down at me, waiting for me to do the same. Groaning I stood up and fiddled with the edge of my thermal and followed them over to where Yuni and Jared were sitting, I trailed slightly behind them and dragged my feet along the linoleum floor. Both Yuni and Jared stared at us as we made our way to their almost deserted small round table. Yuni and Jared were both intimidating, Jared with his large frame and bulging muscles, and Yuni with her tattoos, piercings, and most of all her eyes that seemed to say she wasn't to be messed with, the both of them together was enough to make you want to run the other way.

"Hey." Quil said happily before sitting down in the seat across from Yuni and Jake seemed to debate where to sit and then decided to sit next Jared. He sent me an apologetic look before sitting down on the edge of his seat the farthest from Jared. I don't blame him though Yuni looked like she wanted to kill someone and apparently that someone was going to be me, I sat down beside her and stared down at the table.

"Sup." Was her response and she leaned back in her seat and continued stabbing at her baked potato.

"He's trying to start a polite conversation so he can hit it." Jared said with a mouthful of food and Quil started sputtering out incoherent words.

"N-n-no I-I n-no." Quil kept stuttering and both me and and Jake's eyes were Damn near out of our heads. Jared laughed out loud at all our expressions and Yuni sent him a thunderous glare.

"Jared I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up we're fighting." Her glare was frightening but her words were calm, to calm. It was enough to make Jared shut up and look down at his tray as he shoveled food into his mouth, avoiding her poisonous look she was sending to him. It was almost comical that someone as big as him would cower from a girls threat but then again I know I sure of hell would to and probably run while I was at it. "What do you want?" She turned to Quil before glancing at me and Jake for a brief second.

"You know just to talk." His voice was shaky and I was about 89% sure he'd end up running away within the next few minutes.

"About?" She questioned and I caught myself staring at the piercings on her hips, wondering how the hell you can pierce something like that because it was painful just to look at.

"Just thought you might want to make some friends on your first day." Quil said with a hopeful pitch in his voice. Jared started laughing again at Quil and Yuni sent a horrifying glare at him, one that had me scared and it wasn't even directed towards me. Jared coughed as if to clear his throat and became quiet again as he piled food into his mouth and occasionally his shoulders shook with silent laughter but I think he kept quiet so he didn't have to deal with Yuni.

"I don't do friends." Her reply was icy and her gold eye seemed to intensify in color, her eyes were fascinating.

"Oh well uh you know uh..." Quil seemed at a loss to say something intelligent but was saved when Jared's head popped up and was looking straight at Yuni.

"Remember Sam said you need a tutor." His voice was laced with amusement and a strange authority.

Yuni scoffed. "Sam can go fuck himself with a 9mm." A surprised laugh escaped my lips before I looked back down at the table, her comment also startled laughter out of Quil and Jake as well, all though he look highly amused at her response Jared also looked like he expected her to say something like that.

"Sam's gonna be mad if he finds out you didn't find one." Jared said and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Well Sam can blow it out of his ass." Her comments made me wonder how she didn't already get sent home from school.

"Why don't you tell Sam that."

"I have."

"Oh yeah I was there, it was funny." Yuni rolled her eyes at Jared before returning her icy glare on Quil and he noticeably shrunk down in his seat. "I'm not finding a tutor end of discussion." Her words were directed towards Jared but she was staring at Quil as she spoke.

"Would you rather Sam found you one?" His voice held a superior tone to it and I don't think Yuni liked that very much.

"Who your dumbass?" She was still looking at Quil as she held the conversation with Jared, her eyes were smoldering and even though her gaze wasn't directed towards me I felt like her eyes were piercing me.

"No I have better things to do than tutor you." Jared said and Yuni snorted.

"Yeah like the whores you pick up at party's." Jared started laughing at her words and I felt a little confused, for a second I thought they were dating.

"So how old are you?" Quil asked trying again for conversation, Yuni rose an eyebrow and her lips twitched.

"I'm 17, you?" Quil fidgeted in his seat and looked like he was thinking of lying to her.

"Uh I'll be 16 soon." He said and it was a lie, he just turned 15 three months ago.

"So in other words you're 15." It wasn't a question it was a statement, Quil nodded his head weakly.

"So who are your friends?" She said gesturing to me and Jake.

"Oh this is Embry and Jake." He introduced us and her eyes slid over Jake after a moment of inspection and landed on me. Her stare was intense and made me want to shrink down to the size of a grain of salt, it felt like she was looking right through me. With her staring at me I felt an odd buzz running through my body, almost like an electric current but not exactly. It wasn't in a sexual way it was more of in a weird kind of way, maybe it was just the intensity of her stare. Even though she only held eye contact with me for a few seconds before returning to looking at Quil I found myself wanting to know what she was thinking. Her mismatched eyes seemed to glitter in a strange sort of way, almost like at the beach when the sun first hits the water in the morning.

Yuni stood up from her seat and fixed us all with a blank stare before walking off without a single word. Well that was rude. Jared sighed before getting up and going after her, it was obvious he wanted to stay and finish his giant lunch.

"Didn't you just turn 15?" I asked and laughed a little when his eyes narrowed.

"Shut up." He snapped and Jake joined in my laughter, Quil was the youngest out of the three of us, Jake turns 16 in two months and I turn 16 in one month.

"Did you honestly think you had a chance with her?" Jake got out between laughs.

"Do you honestly think you have a chance with that Bella chick you always talk about?" Quil shot back.

"Ooh burn." I called out and laughed at the look Jake was giving Quil, the term if looks could kill came to mind.

"Embry what do you think of her?" Jake asked after glaring at Quil.

"She seems alright I guess." My voice was nonchalant.

"Yeah right I bet you think more than just that." Quil said while wiggling his eyebrows I snorted and punched him in the shoulder, the bell rang and we all made our way to our shared fifth period. The whole time I kept thinking about what Quil said, he was right I was thinking a lot more than what I told them. She said she needed a tutor and maybe I could volunteer but first I needed the balls to talk to her, which I doubt will happen soon.

Yuni's Pov

I had no interest to stick around for the rest of my classes and decided to just go back to Sam's house and wait till tonight. Jared trailed after me like the mindless guard Sam appointed for me to make sure I behaved myself, it pissed me off to no end.

"Do you always have to do exactly what Sam says?" I asked irritated as I climbed into his rusted old truck and slammed the door with unnecessary force

"I've seen the damage you can do." He said and started the ancient beast, I arrived two months ago but never left Sam's house or the woods during those two long months. The only relief I got was those two weeks I left to regain my insanity.

"It would be so easy to just punch you in the face and run before you even know exactly what happened." I said and was completely serious.

"You know you love me to much to do that." He shot back in a sarcastic voice and I grinned at him before turning to look out of the window at the blurred forest.

"Which is why I said punch you in the face instead of crushing your air way." There was no playfulness in my voice at all but Jared was used to that by now.

"I wonder about your mental state." He commented and I mentally amended him for it.

"As you should." I voiced my thoughts out loud and felt that familiar itch under my skin.

"So Sam thinks Embry might phase soon." I silently groaned.

"And why is that?" My eyes were closed and my head rested on the seat.

"He's growing a lot. Last month he was to my shoulder now he's to my chin." His voice began irritating me.

"Growth spurt maybe." I shrugged not really caring.

"That's what I thought was happening to me at first and now I explode into a giant ball of fur when I'm angry." He said in an irritated voice.

"In other words a giant dog." I remarked dryly and heard him growl loudly.

"I am not a dog." He snarled and I snorted, he didn't intimidate me.

"You're acting like one." I pointed out and crossed my arms across my stomach.

"You really know how to get under people's skin you know?" Of course I knew, I do it on purpose most of the time.

"Thank you for informing me dick hole." His booming laughter shook the frame of the truck and banged around painfully inside of my head. The rest of the car ride was silent and I liked that, it was easier to try and find a peaceful moment. When we pulled up to Sam and Emily's small yet at the same time big house I jumped out of the car and walked up the porch steps, eager to be away from Jared. I walked through the door and down the steps to the basement, also known as my room. I wasn't complaining though because I enjoyed the space it gave me from everyone else and there was a bathroom with a shower so that was a bonus as well.

"Home sweet home." I mumbled under my breath and flopped down onto my unmade bed and stared up at the faded white ceiling, I counted the cracks and stains. Total 19 cracks and 20 small almost unnoticeable stains. As much as I'm grateful for Sam and Emily taking me in I always wondered what would happen if I took that other option, but then again I don't think I would be able to say good bye to everything I know. Maybe one day I'll find out what it would be like but every time I even consider it I feel like there's something holding me here, something that hasn't happened yet. I loathed the thought of actually staying in this small town, as soon as I turn eighteen I'm gone I'm either going for that option that's always been open or back to California. I could hear Sam and Emily whispering in hushed voices upstairs and groaned in frustration, why can't they take it upstairs where I wouldn't be able to hear them?

I rolled over onto my side and stared at the framed picture on my night stand, the only picture in my entire room for that matter. Three people stood in that picture and one of them seemed like a lost stranger to me, someone who never even existed. Things were never perfect but they weren't ever as bad as they got when his anger got the best of him and his conscious was only a distant memory.

I felt my eye lids growing heavy as I continued staring at the picture of something that seemed like it never existed and curled into a small ball. My breathing evened out and my eyes shut...

When I woke up moonlight was spilling in from the one window in this makeshift room and goosebumps littered my skin. I shook my head and hopped out of bed, taking extra care to watch where my feet landed. I took the stairs two at a time and barged through the door out into the living room and of course I was greeted with Jared's dumbass sitting on the couch in front of the tv. Sam and Emily were having an intimate moment where they did that thing with staring into each other's eyes and I shivered, I would never understand the bond of an imprint.

"Get a fucking room." I muttered as I passed them and grabbed a muffin from the small wooden table, Emily blushed a deep red and Sam rolled his eyes at me, I only shrugged in response.

"Do you have to leave tonight?" Emily asked and looked up at me with her big doe like eyes, she was a sweet person and despite my cold demeanor she some how forged an attachment to me during my two months of being here.

I nodded my head instead of answering her, I didn't have to leave now but I wanted to and it felt wrong lying to someone as sweet and innocent as Emily. She frowned, clearly unhappy with my answer but knew there was nothing she or anyone could do about it, more often than not once my mind was made up it stayed that way. I bit into the muffin and savored the tangy blueberry flavor, Emily was a damn good cook.

"How long are you gonna be gone this time?" Sam asked and it was my turn to frown, it really wasn't any of his business.

"Hopefully for a while." Jared yelled from the couch and I hurled my muffin at his head with all the force I could muster, it hit his head with a loud splat sound and Sam's booming laughter followed after it.

"You know Jared I really hope you learn to shut your mouth before I get back or else I'll do it for you." I said and smirked at the shocked look on his face, he had to expect me to do something like that. "And to answer your question Sam I'm not exactly sure how long I'll be gone." That answer seemed to irritate him even more than if I would've told him to fuck off.

"But what about school?" His frown got deeper and my patience grew thinner.

"School can wait." My irritation leaked into my clipped tone.

"Can you at least promise to find a tutor when you come back?" Even though it was a question I knew he wouldn't give me a choice when the time came.

"Yes." I lied smoothly, I had no intention on doing what he told me to do. "Well I have to get going." I didn't have to I wanted to.

"Bye sweetie." Emily moved in for a hug but I side stepped her, she looked up at me with a small frown before smiling at me. When she smiled at me the edges of her scars around her mouth moved and shone brightly in the kitchen lighting.

"Be safe." Was all Sam said and I nodded at him before darting out of the house and jumping down the four porch steps, I landed in a tuft of dirt but bounded into the forest regardless. Twigs and branches scraped at my face and bare arms but the pain didn't register I was to tightly wound with excitement and anticipation to let something as insignificant as pain stop me. My mind raced with dazzling pictures of where I was about to go and my heart soared at the mere memory of such a place. The moonlight peaked through thick blankets of trees and guided me like fingers to my preferred destination, it almost felt as if it were caressing me skin. The cold air lashed harshly at my skin and felt like small ice pallets were hitting me as I continued bounding through the thick dark woods. My feet silently hit the forest floor and with each step I felt more and more excited, my muscles were wound up tightly as if I was preparing to spring at any minute.

The dazzling fanfare of breathless pictures spun at breakneck speed before my minds eyes, a whirlwind of blue, white, and soft gold. My breath came fast and hard from both running and envisioning where I would soon be, my heart skipped a beat at the thought. Even though I couldn't wait to be gone for how ever long I pleased I couldn't help but feel like something or someone would be waiting for me when I returned, the strange thought sent a chill down my spine. I didn't need someone else to form an emotional attachment to me like Emily and Sam have, and despite me and Jared's arguing I know he's formed some kind of attachment to me as well. One person having any kind of attachment to me is to much and three makes me want to run far away and stay gone until they forget about me.

I broke through a thick patch of trees and onto soft sand that my feet sunk into and slowed my pace but not by much. Sand kicked up behind me and fell into the back of my sneakers, my heel pressed against the small grains and if wasn't so excited for what was about to come I would of been severely irritated. I stopped a few inches away from the shore line and bent over with my hands on my knees in order to catch my breath. When I finally caught my breath I stared up at the full moon and felt the familiar itch under my skin but this time it was comforting instead or irritating like earlier in Jared's truck.

"Yes." A soft sigh left my lips and a sort of weightlessness took over. I looked down at my hands and a small smile graced my lips, my hands were now a glowing transparent and my body was being lifted upward. By now I could tell I had glowing white complexion as floated up and up until moonlight was the only thing I could see. Peacefulness took over me as I rode the tranquil moon beams higher and higher to the only place that could truly give me peace.

* * *

 **please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and review please.**

* * *

Two weeks later

Embry's POV

At first I didn't notice the subtle changes other people seemed to notice, I thought they were mistaken or that they were just messing with me. Then the changes became more noticeable and pronounced that even I couldn't ignore them any longer. My shoulders were broader than they were before and I've grown several inches in the past month, I was now taller than Jacob and a few weeks ago that certainly wasn't the case. I also wasn't as scrawny as I was a few weeks ago, I've been filling out and have noticed muscles starting to form. The crazy thing is though that I haven't been working out at all except for the poor excuse the school calls Gym.

For the past two weeks I haven't seen Yuni and Jared didn't seem to even notice her absence, he just sat by himself like he usually did well until Paul. Paul Lahote joined the small "LaPush Gang" a week after Yuni first showed up and then just left. It was strange how on her first day at the school she just up and disappears, I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly unnerved by this. No one seemed alarmed by her disappearance well accept for a few teachers and me, a few times I contemplated asking Paul or Jared about her strange leave but ended up chickening out. It's not like I didn't want to know what happened to her it's just that they were very intimidating and I just don't have it in me.

I flipped through random channels until I found something interesting to watch and it wasn't going very well. Jake was at home catching up on some late school work and Quil had to help his parents with something so I was left alone with nothing to do but think over things that I haven't allowed myself to do lately. My mom had an extra shift at the hospital so I didn't have to worry about her bitching at me about my room being a mess, she's a nurse. Giving a frustrated sigh I settled for American dad and wasn't to disappointed since it was funny as hell, right now Stan was attacking Roger to prove to his dog that he was the alpha male. It had something to do with pack mentality that I didn't fully understand, but I tried.

I busted out laughing when Roger punched Stan in his balls, for some reason Roger is just awesome. Once I calmed down I looked out my bedroom window at the moon outside, it was a thin crescent but had a familiar quality to it for some reason. Which is weird considering I see the moon almost every night but it felt strangely familiar tonight like it held a presence. Is that even a normal thought? Is it possible for the moon to hold a familiar presence? Maybe I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping right for the past few days.

"Yeah I'm just tired." I mumbled to myself and rubbed my eyes, I wanted to go to sleep but I knew that most likely I wouldn't be able to. Sighing to myself I lied back on my bed and stared up at the popcorn white ceiling, I just couldn't shake the feeling of a familiar presence near me.

My stomach growled loudly and I got off my bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, lately I've been eating a lot more than I used to. There wasn't really much to eat in the house since it was the end of the month so I just grabbed an apple and sat at the small kitchen table. I no longer felt the strange presence I did in my room and was relieved, maybe I was just a little freaked out from being home alone so late. My mind wandered to Sam Uley and his two followers, they've been giving me weird looks lately like they're expecting me to do something important. It's been bothering me lately and the weird part is Jared and Paul have even tried talking to me a few times last week and to put it nicely it was very weird. Jake and Quil thought it was weird to and started questioning me about all kinds of things, so my past few days have been extremely awkward.

Maybe it'll get better or at least that's what my mom always says when somethings going wrong. All I know is that it feels like something really big is gonna happen soon and the scary thing is that I think it has something to do with Sam Uley and his little gang.

* * *

Bella's POV

It was the same thing every night, the same repetitive routine that sucked the life out of me by the time the sun rose and I with it. Falling asleep wasn't the hard part it was the nightmares that plagued me and haunted me in my sleep that made rest almost impossible.

Ever since he left me my sleep had been an endless current of nightmares after nightmares and worse, memories of Edward, the way he held me and protected me. Some people might find it pathetic how I've fallen into an endless depression over some guy but they don't know what we had or what I thought we had. He made it look so easy. It was so easy for him to leave me even after he had told me he loved me, but it was my fault for believing him though. He's a perfect immortal vampire who could have anyone he wants and I'm a fragile human who has maybe 70 years tops before I die.

I looked up at the thin crescent moon that shone brightly in the deep blackness of my room, moonlight spilled in through my bedroom window. The moon taunted me with it's bright luminescence, laughing at my fragile pathetic state as I knew it would if it actually could.

"Please just for tonight keep the nightmares away." I whispered to the moon in vain, the moon couldn't keep the nightmares away nothing could except for him, not even the dream catcher Jake gave me could help me now. I sighed to myself before rolling over in bed and turning my back to the moon the way Edward did to me, my eyes slowly shut and I knew I wouldn't have a good night's rest.

* * *

 _In my dream I was on a beach, which beach I'm not sure of but it was beautiful, the full moon hung in the sky just above the deep blue ocean that reflected everything. My bare feet dug into powder white sand and the air was cool and crisp with an almost mint feel to it. The dark sky was littered with bright stars as far as the eye can see and I was almost at peace, the only thing missing from this perfect scene was Edward._

 _A dry sob escaped my throat before I could stop it and I fell to my knees in the water, my hands were in the water on the ocean floor balancing me as forceful sobs wracked my body. The pain in my chest hurt so much, I just wanted it to end already. Why did he have to leave me? I thought he loved me._

 _"Even in your dreams you're impossible to please." A whimsical voice said from behind me. I froze in my place before scrambling to my feet and clumsily spinning around, almost falling in the water in the process. But no one was there._

 _"Hello?" I called out and despite knowing this was a dream I felt shivers of fear run down my spine._

 _"You do know that's what the main character always says before they're killed?" The silky female voice asked and goosebumps broke out across my skin. "And it just so happens you're the main focus in this little dream of yours." The voice said and a shudder of fear violently wracked my body and my heartbeat sped up._

 _"This is just a dream." I said more to myself than the voice._

 _"Are you sure about that?" The voice was so silky and smooth I was almost certain that it belonged to a vampire._

 _The voice let out a laugh, almost a seductive laugh. "I'm not a vampire." The last word was said with scorn._

 _"H-how did y-you know w-what I was th-thinking?" I stuttered out, Edward said he couldn't read my thoughts so how could the voice read them? I was almost positive that this wasn't just a dream, it felt to real to be just a dream._

 _"I'm not restricted by the same limitations as vampires." The voice spoke, with an amused edge to it._

 _"L-limitations?" I stuttered again, what limitations?_

 _"Oh you want to know more? I thought this was just a dream?" The voice taunted me and I felt anger rise within me._

 _"What limitations?" I said through gritted teeth but the fear was still fresh and very much alive inside me._

 _"Vampires aren't the only mythical creatures that exist you naive little girl. You think you've seen everything about the world he's apart of? You fool you've only seen a glimpse behind the curtain, only a fraction of what truly exists." The voice spat at me and my anger boiled over._

 _"Why don't you show yourself instead of hiding?" I spat and immediately regretted my words as soon as they left my lips. Emanating from the moon beams casted on the powder white sand a hazy bluish white mist formed and rippled lightly. I staggered backwards and fell on my rear into the water, why did I have to open my mouth? Now I was going to die, I knew it._

 _A girl, no a women stepped out of the bluish white mist, and she was beautiful. She had caramel brown skin that glowed brightly like the moon itself, her skin held so many tattoos but on her it added mystery and a deep seduction, she was tall and long as well. Her long dark curly hair held the same unearthly glow as her skin did and seemed to almost float behind her. Her eyes were mismatched and glowed with a strange luminescence, her left eye was a deep brown almost a black and her right eye was a bright gold, far more intense in color than Edwards are. Her piercings held the same unearthly glow as everything else about her did, they made her look even more elegant and mysterious than she already did. The dress she wore looked like something only a goddess would wear, like the moon itself lent her it's beams as clothing and I felt myself become speechless at her beauty, different from a vampires but just as effective if not then more. Her dress was a silky ice blue that set her skin color off even more and truly made her look like she was glowing. The dress in front was short and in the back it flowed to the ground in waves, it was fitted tightly to her slim hourglass figure and held intricate designs within designs embedded in small rare white gems and an odd smoky like layer of the dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and I felt inferior just staring at her, like I didn't deserve to look at her._ _Swirls of blue and white glitter ran from her cheekbones up into her hairline by her temples and her lips were a natural pink with a bluish sparkling hue to them._

 _"Look at you." She eyed me with disgust. "You dare me to show myself but cower when I do." Her eyes softened a fraction and she walked towards me, she was barefoot just like me, and offered me her hand. I shakily took her hand and with surprising strength she yanked me up and out of the water to my feet. "Walk with me." She commanded and began walking back towards the sand and up the beach, I scrambled to catch up to her. I walked next to her and I came up to her shoulder, I felt like an underdressed child next to her._

 _"Go on ask your questions." Her voice was steely now but at the same time silky._

 _"Are you Selene?" She laughed at my question and the sound rang pleasantly in my ears._

 _"No I'm not Selene." My brow furrowed in confusion._

 _"Then who are you?" I was certain she was Selene._

 _"I wouldn't go as far to say I'm a moon goddess or a goddess in general but I do have strong ties to both Selene and the moon." Her voice still held amusement and I scowled._

 _"That doesn't answer my question." I snapped and instead of getting angry she laughed at me again._

 _"Touchy aren't we?" She mocked me._

 _"Answer my question!" I exclaimed and was laughed at once again._

 _"A kitten who thinks it's a tiger." She said and turned her face towards me, she was smirking at me._

 _"What?" I was confused now._

 _"You're a kitten who thinks it's a tiger." She clarified and I ground my teeth together._

 _"Okay fine I'm a cat, now will you tell me who you are?" The smirk remained on her face._

 _"Edward was right you are a persistent little thing." My heart stopped and my throat closed up._

 _"You know Edward?" I choked out and a small sob passed my lips._

 _"I know of him."_

 _"I'm tired of all this cryptic bs just give me straight forward answer already!" I yelled and watched as her eyes lit up and a breathtaking smile illuminated her face._

 _"There's the warrior I was looking for." Her voice held satisfaction and she eyed me with a proud look in her unmatching eyes. "And no I don't know him I've only seen your memories of him, I'm Yunicia."_

 _"So I had to blow my top for you to give me a straight forward answer?" My voice was incredulous and a tad bitter._

 _"You know you're very rude to someone who took your nightmares away for the night." She said it like a statement and a small gasp escaped my lips._

 _"But I didn't think it would really happen." I exclaimed in a high pitched voice._

 _"Or you didn't want it to happen?" She supplied and I felt my mouth drop open before snapping shut._

 _"Of course I wanted them to go away why wouldn't I?" I locked my jaw and glared up at her._

 _"Because the pains the only thing that reminds you that he was real." Her voice wasn't soft but it wasn't hard either._

 _I shook my head frantically and balled my fists in anger. "No no no no that's not why." But I knew she was right, I just didn't want to face the truth._

 _"You're forgetting I can hear your thoughts." Her voice had a calming effect and I felt tears press into my eyes._

 _"I miss him." Was all I croaked out before dissolving into tears._

 _"I know you do, I can feel it." I only nodded my head weakly at her words. "I know someone who can help you though." My head snapped up at her words._

 _"W-who?" My voice cracked._

 _"Jacob Black." I had forgotten all about him, for some reason I nodded my head at the new information. Tears were still streaming down my face and I was slightly hyperventilating, I felt the hole in my chest grow bigger._

 _"This isn't helping." I snapped. "You were supposed to take away my nightmares but you only morphed them into something worse." My words were slightly garbled by my excessive sobs that were increasing in volume._

 _"I hope you realize that not everything will come easy to you in life, if you want peace and happiness you're going to have to work for it not expect it to just come at your beck and call like a loyal dog. The same thing with anything else you want." She seethed and her rage sent me taking a few steps backwards. "You've had a pretty good life so far and you're going through this because someone left you? I'm not saying that missing him is wrong I'm saying letting your pain rule your life like this will only destroy yourself more than Edward ever could. Yes miss him but don't let you missing him define who you are, live your life the way he wanted you to." By the end of her speech the rage had leaked out of her voice and it was replaced with almost a soft voice but not quite. My shoulders sagged and all the fight I had left in me vanished into thin air replaced with shame, shame in myself for letting Edward leaving me define who I am._

 _"I love him though and I thought he loved me." Was my answer to her speech._

 _"I know." She said in a steely voice and I felt like a child being scolded by their parent. "Look I'm here to help you with your nightmares not give you a lesson on how to live your sad life." I narrowed my eyes at her for her comment but kept my mouth shut. Before I could react her hand shot out and yanked me to her by the front of my shirt, I didn't expect her to do what she did next. She pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, her lips burned with an icy heat when they touched my skin and I let out a cry of pain. I struggled in her grip but she kept me in place with just one hand knotted in my shirt and the other firmly holding my chin, I felt completely powerless in her grip. I could feel her lips burning into my skin and struggled harder in her grip but she wouldn't budge, tears leaked faster down my cheeks. She pulled back and blew on the spot she kissed, her icy cool breath fanned over my face and a strange peacefulness took over me. She let go of me and I stumbled back a few feet, swaying on my feet I couldn't even remember why I was crying._

 _"Goodbye Bella." Was all she said before walking straight into the deep blue ocean water._

 _"Bye Yunicia." It sounded drowsy and I happily rocked on the balls of my feet as I watched her retreating figure. Once she was completely submerged into the water, it began to bubble like it was being boiled. A brilliant white light shot from the water and into the sky, disappearing in the distant moon beams. A slow smile stretched across my face and I lied down on the powder white sand, feeling more happy than I've ever been but also tired, so so tired. My eyes slipped shut and the last thing I saw before slumber took me was the moon shining so brightly I thought of Edward in the sunlight but this time no pain followed the memory._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with the sun shining brightly in my face, I sat up and stretched while yawning. For the first time in as long as I can remember I felt well rested and a small smile inched it's way onto my face. I looked at the rocking chair on the other side of my room and my smile disappeared completely, Edward used to sit there at night.

"Edward." The single word sent a pain rippling through my chest but this time it wasn't as prominent as before. The pain was awful and made me want to break down in tears but it was bearable, and for the first time since he left I felt hope, a small sliver of hope but it was still there. Like a small candle light in a dark room, it only illuminated a small part of my sorrow but it was still there and comforting. I slowly climbed out of bed and dragged my feet across the wooden floor, instead of the large gaping whole in my chest there was only a small desolate ache. I opened my door and winced at the loud creak it made, I didn't need Charlie to come and check up on me right now.

I quietly shut the bathroom door and leaned against it, instead of feeling like it was completely shattered my heart felt like it was cracked and twisted but not completely shattered. A soft sigh passed my lips and I walked towards the sink and was reluctant to look into the mirror, all I would see was an empty shell of what I used to be. Slowly I lifted my face up to the mirror and took a deep breath before I pulled my eyes up to meet my reflection, a startled gasp escaped me.

Staring back at me from the mirror was a faint outline of a sparkling blue print of a pair of full lips, my skin around it was slightly red. My fingers reached up and gingerly touched the marking and I was surprised when there was no pain, in the dream it hurt so much but now I knew.

"It wasn't a dream."

* * *

Now three weeks later

Embry's POV

"There's a kickback at the beach tonight are you coming?" Quil asked from across the lunch table. I shook my head and returned my attention back down to the book the English teacher had assigned earlier today. "What why not?"

"Shy people and parties don't mix." He scoffed at my answer and rolled my eyes at his reaction.

"Come on Embry." He groaned and flung a carrot at me from his lunch tray, which I ducked.

"You and Jake can go." I argued but knew I most likely wouldn't be winning this argument like all the time.

"Just come with us damn it." Jake was chuckling at our little argument and I mentally begged him to help me out on this one.

"What am I gonna do the whole time, just sit in the sand and play in the water? No thanks." I muttered and he let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You need to get out there more so just come with us and if you don't like it you can go home." I chewed at my thumbnail as I thought it over, I could just show up and leave as quickly as I got there and the best part is that Quil wouldn't be able to bitch at me. It seemed like a pretty good deal to me but I was still a bit hesitant to fully agree, I don't do well with big crowds of people.

"Okay but you can't bitch at me if I do decide to leave." I deadpanned and returned my attention back to my assigned book.

"Who knows maybe Yuni will be there." Jake said and out of the corner of my eye I could see both Jared's and Paul's heads simultaneously snap towards our direction, I shrunk down just slightly in my seat and buried my face in my book. Jake and Quil noticed my odd behavior and followed where my stare had previously been before looking back at me with expectant looks on their faces. "Why do they keep staring at you?" Jake asked me and I only shrugged, I honestly had no clue why they kept staring at me.

"I don't know but it's starting to freak me out a little." I told them truthfully and sunk a bit deeper in my seat when I felt their stares on me intensify, I was almost whispering could they honestly hear two lunch tables down and over all the noise? I didn't think so but a small feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that they probably could. The thought made a chill run down me spine and litter my flesh in goose bumps.

"Like I was saying maybe Yuni will be there and you can talk to her." I rolled my eyes at Quil but felt my stomach flip.

"There is two things wrong with what you just said first Yuni has been gone for three weeks and second why would I want to talk to her anyway?" My stomach tightened in anticipation for his answer.

"You're always looking at her seat." Jake said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm curious about why she shows up for only one day and then disappears for three weeks." I told them and I could still feel Paul and Jared's stares on me, it was nerve wracking.

"Just come with us yeah?" Jake pleaded and I sighed heavily before nodding my head yes and shoving my face in my book, all the while I could still feel Jared and Paul's stares burning into me.

* * *

Jared's POV

"So is this Yuni chick really like up in the moon or?" Paul asked for about the seventh time this day. Since he was pack now he had to know about the alphas little sisters secret, and ever since he wouldn't let up on it. When I first found out it was mind blowing so I can't really be mad at him for his curiosity but that didn't mean the agitation wasn't there.

"Paul this is the last time I'm going to tell you this so listen carefully." I spoke to him in a low voice so the other people on the beach wouldn't over hear and think we had lost our minds. "I'm not sure how all of this works exactly but all I know is that she's somewhere, in like a weird spirit like form, up on the moon with other spirit like things. I don't know when she will be back because she had told Sam that she would be back in two weeks but it has been three weeks." My teeth were gritted in frustration and Paul looked like he was still trying to process everything I had just told him.

"So we came here why again?" I wanted to hit him.

"Were you not listening to a word Sam said before we came here?" He only shrugged his shoulders as a response. "We're here so we can keep an eye on that Embry kid you idiot." He bristled at my words and a small ripple ran through his body before he calmed down.

"Wait if Yuni has this moon thingy then why doesn't Sam have the same thing?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't know everything Paul." I threw my arms in the air.

"Clearly." He mumbled under his breath and I snorted, we didn't hate each other we just bickered a lot.

"Is it just me or does Embry seem to spineless to be a protector?" Paul asked and I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement with him and then immediately felt bad for it after.

"Well maybe if he does phase it will give him that backbone he's been missing." I suggested and still felt guilty for talking about the kid like that when I didn't even know him enough to give my opinion. We were silent for a while after that and stayed in our positions just barely on the outskirts of the crush of drunk and high teenagers grinding on each other to loud rap music. Whoever said this was going to be a kickback lied there ass off, it was a full blown beach party. If we weren't here strictly to watch that Call kid I would've been in the jumble of people and dancing with a few girls by now, maybe even getting laid right about now. Paul probably would've been doing the same thing, he partied a lot before he phased and was notoriously known for throwing some of the wildest parties. Ever since he phased he had to give that up and pay attention to his duties, he could still party but just not as much as before.

"I don't even see him, this was a waste of time." I could tell Paul was frustrated at not being able to participate in the party and I did feel a bit of sympathy for him but not much, being a protector came with a big price.

"Stop being so impatient." I snapped at him before sighing in frustration, I shouldn't be so hard on him. "If he's not here in the next 10 minuted then we'll leave, deal?"

"Deal." He now had a grin on his face at the thought of being able to leave. We continued to scan the crowd for any sign of Call, a small tingle ran down my spine and made me hyper aware, even more tyan usual. I felt a familiar precense nearing and so did Paul, he stood up straight and looked like he was analyzing everything in sight. Whatever it was it felt powerful, I don't think it was Sam because I could pinpoint his precense from miles away.

"Do you think it's a leach?" Paul asked lowly.

"No..." My voice trailed off, I wasn't so sure at the moment. I felt a cool wind blow around me and in a way wrap around me, I stiffened and sniffed the strange breeze, it didn't have a smell that I could name but it reminded me of strong will. Almost like having indefinite spirit despite the odds. "Did you catch a scent?" I asked.

"Kind of." A crease was between his eyebrows and he looked just as confused as I felt. The strange wind came again but this time it felt like it was pulling me in the direction away from the crowd.

"You felt that to right?" Paul nodded his head a little frantically. "Should we follow it?" I found myself asking.

"It's better then just standing here." He shrugged his shoulders and started walking in the direction the wind went with me trailing behind him. The wind was no longer wrapping around us but more like brushing past us and guiding us further from the party, behind large boulders that sheilded us from others.

"This doesn't feel like a good idea." I felt my voice raise an octave but it was still pretty deep.

"Yeah lets go." He agreed but before we could leave a bluish white mist began emenating from the moon beams, a tinkling laugh ringing from it. And suddenly I knew who it was, Paul on the other hand looked scared for his life. Yuni stepped out of the mist wearing a short ice blue skirt that looked like it was crafted from the night sky, a netted white shirt that looked like she cut the fabric from the moon itself, and a pair of alabaster heals.

My jaw dropped, I had never seen her wear anything other than dark colors and jeans. Her skin held an unearthly glow and she looked like a goddess, I would never tell her that though. Her one golden eye looked like it was a nightlight by the way it illuminated the darkness around us.

"Sup Jared, Paul." A devious smile was eatched onto her face and her eyes twinkled with mischevious. "Long time no see." Dare I say that she actually looked like she was in a good mood.

"How what huh?" Was the only thing Paul could get out of his mouth. Yuni let out another tinkling laugh and walked up to him, I watched her closely, afraid that she might do something.

"You turn into a giant ball of fur when you're angry,and defend La Push from blood thirsty sparkling vampires but this is hard to believe." Her voice held amusement. Now that I thought about what she said the irony was kind of laughable. "Well later." Yuni walked off in the direction of the party with us following closely behind her. As soon as we got near the crush of teens she was already in the crowd dancing, I wasn't going to lie she sure could move. Across the way I saw Call staring intently at her, he looked surprised to see her.

"Hey Paul look." I jutted my chin in Embry's direction.

"About time he showed up." He mumbled under his breath but seemed disheartened that we couldn't leave by now. I felt someone bump into me from behind and turned around but saw no one.

"Sorry." A small voice squeaked and I looked down. A short girl, short by a normal person's standards not just mine, stood staring up at me with a fearful expression, her small mouth forming a shocked 'o'. She came up just below my chest, I felt like I was looking at a child. She nervously wrung her hands, her hair blocked her eyes from my sight.

"Watch where you're going next time short stuff." When that left my mouth her entire body language changed. She balled her hands into small fists, stood up straight, and flicked her hair out of her face and glared harshly at me, staring straight into my eyes.

"I am not short." She ground out. I froze once I looked into her eyes. A shift happened in me, one that was pulling me towards her. A warm feeling filled me and made my heart beat faster, it was like her eyes were staring right through me, cutting through me like a knife. She looked so small and fragile and all I wanted to do was sheild her from anything that could potentially harm her. Her dark brown eyes sparkled in the dim lighting and a blush painted her cheeks, I wanted to hold her and never let go.

"Not you to." Paul groaned from behind me but the words barely registered. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with Sam and Emily." He said the last sentence low so she couldn't hear but I did and like the first sentence the words hardly registered.

I had imprinted.

"Excuse me." She moved and walked around me mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

"Wait uh what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here." She turned sharply towards me with hurt shining brightly in her big brown eyes, they even watered a little bit. What did I do? "What's wrong?" I stepped towards her but she stepped back and narrowed her eyes at me in a hateful glare that looked so out of place on her sweet face. A heavy ache spread through my chest at the look she was giving me, all I did was ask what her name was.

"None of your damn business." Venom dripped from her words and the ache in my chest got stronger, what did I do? She turned around sharply with a swish of her long hair and stomped off down the beach to were all the cars were parked.

"Nice one." Paul snorted from behind me, I felt like crying. I just imprinted, she hates me for an unknown reason, and I don't even know her name or if I'll ever see her again. "Stop looking like that. Trust me you'll end up seeing her again." He left it at that and no matter how much I pestered him he refused to say anymore than that.

* * *

Embry's POV

The only upside to coming to this supposed to be kick back was that I saw Yuni dancing in the crowd. What was she doing here? She shows up for her first day if school, leaves for three weeks, and then suddenly appears at a beach party? How does that work?

What she was wearing exposed every curve of her long body, I felt my cheeks heat up at thinking what it would be like to touch her smooth looking skin. In the moonlight her carmel skin looked like it was glowing, her body moved in time with the beat, and I stayed seated on the log staring at her. Her head whipped around as if she sensed my stare on her, she looked me straight in the eye and rose an eyebrow. I averted my gaze to the sand and dug the toes of my shoes in it, I could still feel her stare on me.

When I looked back up she was gone, I felt relief mixed with a strange sadness at the fact that she was no longer staring at me. Someone sat down on the log with me and I froze, slowly I turned my head and let out a breath of relief. It was only Jake.

"Are you gonna get out there at all?" There was a happy grin stretched across his face.

"No I'm good here." My reply was quiet and I was still scanning the crowd for any sign of Yuni.

"Oh looking for Yuni." It sounded like a statement instead of a question.

My head snapped in his direction. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you." His grin got wider. "And I saw you staring at her while she was dancing." He barked out a laugh at the end.

"Shut up." I laughed along with him. "Hey where's Quil?"

"That way." He pointed in the direction of the crowd a few feet away from us. Quil was dancing with Jessica Abernathy! How?

"Does he not know she is the devil's spawn?" My voice had went up in pitch.

"She was the one that came up to him actually. And right now I don't think he gives a damn." Jake laughed.

"Is he drunk already?" His laughter increased.

"Very." At that I joined in his laughter to the point where my side started hurting and I was out of breath.

"And you just left him like that?" I got out between laughs, we were damn near falling off the log by now.

"He didn't want to listen when I told him he shouldn't do it." Our laughter had subsided by now but the situation was still hilarious.

"Hopefully she doesn't decide to make him her new object of torture." I said and Jake nodded his head in agreement with me. We had both been targeted by Jessica before and it was horrible, the power she holds over the student body is crazy.

"Yeah but I don't think she will, she looks like she's enjoying his company." He was right she was all over him, it clearly looked like Quil might be getting laid tonight.

"But with her you never know." Jake agreed with me. "Hey I'm gonna go get my phone from the car, give me the keys." Jake tossed the keys at me and I got off the log, almost falling over and started walking towards the area with all the cars. I was still surprised that Jake's dad let him take the car considering he's under the age limit. My mom would have flipped out if I asked to use her car. I neared the car and stopped in my tracks, there was a small looking girl sitting against one of the cars with her knees hugged against her chest, and she was full on sobbing. I walked up to her and sat down next to her, she didn't even notice.

"Are you okay?" She jumped at the sound of my voice and her head banged against the car door. "Oh shit I'm sorry!"

"Ow. It's okay and yeah I'm okay."

"Why are you crying?" I was way out of my comfort zone on this one but I couldn't just leave her crying like that.

"Nothing it's stupid." She wiped her face with her sweater sleeves and brushed her long hair out of her face, Kim Conner. About a year ago the Conner's had adopted her and she just always stayed in the background of things, no one really knew much about her. "But thank you for being concerned." She sniffed and a fresh set of tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"If it's so stupid then why are you still crying?" I asked softly. She buried her head in her knees and hugged them tighter to her chest. I awkwardly patted her shoulder not really knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry you shouldn't have to comfort me I'm fine." She removed her head from her knees and nervously wrung her hands, she offered me a weak smile. "Thank you though." I smiled back at her and stood up, I offered my hand and she took it, I pulled her up with ease. She was so light. Kim lost her footing and fell in my arms, she pulled away with het face burning red, I steadied her while laughing.

"Get away from her." A deep voice growled. I turned around and saw Jared, he looked savage like he could rip me apart with his bare hands, and I did not doubt that he could.

"I-I uh found her crying and-"

"What did you do?" His eyes seemed to cloud over and he began shaking, the veins in his neck were popping out.

"I didn't do anything I-" He cut me off by grabbing me by the front of my shirt and pushing me into the car behind me with such force that it knocked the wind out of me. My feet were dangling a few inches from the floor and I was face to face with him, it was like staring a wild animal in the eye. "I swear I didn't do anything!" My voice was panicked, he was going to kill me.

"Put him down!" Kim yelled at him but he didn't seem to be able to hear her, his shaking got worse to the point that I was shaking along with him. He reared his fist back to hit me and I closed my eyes tight in anticipation, instead of being hit I fell to the floor on my ass and heard a loud thud.

My eyes snapped open and I saw Jared lying on his back about to get up, Yuni was standing in front of me with her back to me. She was no longer wearing her heals but still looked incredibly tall.

"Are you fucking stupid Jared?" She yelled at him, Paul came running around a car and pulled Jared's shaking form off of the floor. Jared snarled at her and struggled in Paul's grip, his eyes were set dead on me.

"Jared lets go." Paul grunted while trying to pull him away from all of us.

"Get him the hell out of here." Yuni yelled at Paul and he momentarily glared at her before refocusing completely on Jared. "For the love of." Yuni marched up to them, reared her foot all the way back, and kicked Jared in his balls. I felt his pain. Jared doubled over almost falling to the floor. "There I made it easier."

"Oh shit." Paul muttered before pulling Jared's almost completely limp body towards the woods. Yuni turned towards me and Kim, her eyes scanned Kim's quivering form with a dissatisfied look on her face. Her gaze landed on me and I felt paralyzed, she walked up to me and offered me her hand. I stared up at her like I was stuck on stupid before snapping out of whatever trance I was in and taking her hand.

Her skin was soft and warm but her grip was strong and firm, with a surprising amount of strength she yanked me up from my spot on the floor. Her eyes raked my body with a blank face, it was almost like she was inspecting me for any injuries.

"Be careful who you piss off next time." She told me and I only nodded my head, she was the same height as me without her heels and I felt like I was being scolded by an adult. She turned towards Kim and looked down at her, the height difference was astounding, Kim barely reached a little below Yuni's shoulder. "And you, well good luck that's all I gotta say." I felt like there was a hidden meaning in what she told Kim.

Yuni walked off down the beach further away from the party and the opposite direction Paul took Jared only seconds ago. My eyes followed the swish of her hips and bounce of her long curly hair. A single question kept running around and around in my head.

 _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you like this chapter and review please and I apologize for taking so long to update, I haven't had much internet access lately.**

* * *

2 weeks after the beach party

Yuni's POV

Jared stared at me from the recliner, his puppy dog eyes burning into the side of my face. My fingers tightened on the remote as I contemplated chucking it at his face, maybe then he would get that simply staring at me wouldn't work. It never has so why would he think it would now? He really did have the intelligence of a dog.

"Jared it's not going to work now cut it out," I sighed as I sunk lower into the couch cushions. Paul chuckled through a mouthful of Doritos from the opposite end of the couch, his signature obnoxious grin plastered onto his face.

"Please Yuni, I swear I'll never ask you for anything again," Jared whined loudly when I finally turned to look at him.

"We both know that isn't true," he groaned and ran a hand through his short cropped hair in frustration.

"Please just talk to Kim for me," the pain was palpable in his voice and I actually felt myself sympathizing with him. The thought of not being able choose who you love or more so infatuated with just didn't sit right with me.

"You messed up, you fix it yourself," my monotonous response drew another whine from the dense boy.

"I'll do whatever you want if you just talk to her for me," his voice wavered and cracked as he spoke, the warning sign of the threat of tears to come.

"What do you want me to say to her Jared?" I snapped. "There really is no normal way to excuse how you acted, you made your bed now lay in it."

"Come on Yuni, you gotta have a heart in there somewhere," Paul teased with a thick layer of cheese coating around his mouth.

"No one was talking to you," I hissed at the muscle bound hot head. "And clean your face," Paul narrowed his eyes as he scrubbed at the cheesy mess with back of his hand.

"Just do him a solid," Jared rapidly shook his head in agreement with Paul's words.

"Dear god," I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Jared what makes you think she'll even listen to me? I've never even held a real conversation with the girl, in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the friendliest person to talk to."

"You're a girl, she's a girl. Girl talk," I cringed at his words, that most definitely wasn't me in any type of way or form. "Please please please do this for me," his bottom lip jutted out in a failed attempt to look cute, his eyebrows drawing together to give him a look of innocence.

"Just grow a pair and talk to her yourself," I groaned and threw my head back against the couch, my exhaustion getting the better of me.

"I have and she wants nothing to do with me," I swear he was almost crying while speaking.

"Well maybe if you didn't stare Embry down and growl at him whenever he was within twenty steps of Kim then she probably wouldn't think you were a psychotic asshole," Jared growled lowly at my words.

"I'm not a psychotic asshole," he snapped with his teeth slightly bared.

"You sure about that?" I asked mockingly. "Because you're sure as hell acting like one," it was silent after that, the only sound being Paul's chewing of the Doritos.

"Look I'd ask Paul or Sam to do it but they would probably scare her shitless, I'm pretty sure Emily's never even been in the same vicinity as her so that only leaves you as my last option." He doesn't give up

"Oh Jared don't you know a girl never fancies being last choice," fluttering my lashes dramatically I flipped my hair over my shoulder for extra affect before cracking a tired grin.

"No offense Yuni but you look dead," Paul snidely commented.

"Yes thank you for stating the obvious, mutt," instead of anger he only smirked at me causing my eyes to narrow into thin slits.

"Yuni please," my eyes locked on Jared's and although I hated to admit it, I knew I was gonna end up agreeing. His insistent whinning for the last two weeks have worn me thin, the persistent dick head.

I yawned and rubbed at my tired eyes, the almost full moon now shining brightly outside, we all had places to be at the moment. Rolling my eyes as I stood up from the couch, I stretched my sore muscles before finally agreeing.

"Fine dipshit, now I have somewhere to be and you two have a town to patrol," with that I waltzed out of the small home and into the cool night air. A sigh passing my lips as the moonlight washed over my skin, my tense body finally relaxing and unwinding. The familiar tingling sensation once again taking over and an actual genuine smile making its way onto my lips before moon beams engulfed me completely.

* * *

Embry's POV

I dug the toe of my shoe into the dirt, the comfortable silence that I knew would soon be broken began to wear with tension. I already knew what the words were gonna be or at least relate to before he opened his mouth.

"Dude what am I gonna do about Bella?" Jake groaned while staring at the roaring campfire with an frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. I rolled my eyes at his question, she's always the only thing on his mind.

"Jesus Jake how come every time we hang out now all you talk about is Bella?" Quil griped while turning his stick over the fire with a marshmallow on the end. All Jake talked about now was Bella this and Bella that, it was already past annoying.

"It's just every time I'm around her all she does is sulk over that freak Cullen," he spat with a scowl twisting his features.

"She's a teenage girl going through heartbreak, it's gonna happen dude," Quil snickered lightly.

"Ever thought that maybe you should just give up, I mean she is two years older than you, it's not like anything can ever actually happen," I said honestly, I wasn't trying to he rude but it was painfully obvious that she only saw him as a friend. His head snapped up to look at me and I nearly fell off the log I was sitting on because of the hateful glare he was giving me.

"That's rich coming from you, Call," the venom in his voice rose anger of my own.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Jake scoffed at my reply.

"Don't preach at me when you're constantly pining after Yuni," I stood up faster than I thought possible, my frame shaking slightly.

"This isn't the same and you know it!" My voice was now yelling, something I rarely ever did. "I don't ditch my friends for Yuni, she isn't my only topic of conversation, and I know that I have no chance whatsoever with her!" Jacob hopped off the log as if it was on fire, now standing face to face with me did I truly realize just how much bigger I was than him now. The top of Jake's head barely reached my chin, his frame appearing much much smaller now than before.

"Well maybe if she ever actually talked to you!" A series of tremors ran down my spine, traveling through my arms, it was like my body was set on vibrate.

"Fuck you Black!" A scream or more of a guttural growl resonated from deep in my chest, a firey heat spreading across my skin, anger building up more and more as I stared at my best friend. Jacob's anger seemed to evaporate when he took in my nearly seizing form, worry blossoming in his eyes.

"Dude are you okay?" He took a step back to fully evaluate me. "Embry are you okay?" His concern only seemed to fuel my unexplainable rage. Jake grabbed at my shoulder before abruptly jumping away like I had burned him, his frantic eyes switching from me back to his hand.

"Oh my god you're burning up!" Jake exclaimed, the panicked edge in his voice as prominent as ever. I felt like I was on fire, the invisible flames licking at my skin, it was borderline painful. "Quil come on we need to get him home," the shuffling of Quil's feet on the hard packed dirt was magnified, echoing around inside my ear. My own mini earthquake was shaking me from the inside out, the heat intensifying, a fever that felt like I was dying.

"I need to get out of here," I mumbled more to myself while wrenching away from Jacob's seeking hand. "Don't touch me," I snarled, a beast inside me raging and lashing out violently. My feet, moving completely on their own, were carrying me closer to the tree line, I _needed_ to get away from Jake and Quil before something, I didn't know what, happened.

"Stop!" Quil yelled out for me, his steps bounding behind me. I darted into the forest at a faster pace that I've never even come close to before, branches scraped against my face and tore at my clothes. The cold air stung my scorching skin, the irritable pain made my legs move faster, the need to keep going increasing with every step I took. The wind whistled past me with an annoying ring to it, every sound added to the boiling rage that was burning its way throughout my body. I just needed to keep moving, just keep mo-

My foot caught on a root, I was sent flying through the air and landed face first in the dirt, the taste of copper flooded my mouth. A sharp pain shot from the nape of my neck down to my toes as I struggled to push myself from forest floor, a gasp left my lips as my back arched inward. The shaking that wracked through my body was stronger than ever now, I was shaking like a leaf in the wind, harsh wind.

"AHH!" A series of cracks ran across my ribs and up into my shoulder blades, my fingers dug into the soft soil as another pain filled scream scraped up my throat and into the cold night air. My insides felt as is they were rearranging themselves, my bones realigning, like I was being torn apart from the inside out. My heart hammered away inside my chest, I dying, I just knew I was. The unbearable heat rushed through my veins, sizzling pain popping in its wake as my body quite literally tore itself apart.

Then my stomach was emptying its contents onto the ground, rapid breathing mixed with heaving caused me to choke on my vomit. The acidic aftertaste making me even more sick, stars now dotting my vision, the pain was so overpowering. My back arched upward as my spine twisted itself, into something akin to a horseshoe, downward with unimaginable force. Gravity was pressing down on me from every angle possible, the pounding inside my head becoming deafening, this was surely death coming for me.

The world around me was spinning at an alarming rate as the sky merged with the ground and vertigo washed over my writhing body. Needles stabbed through my muscles, ligaments and bones bending and snapping themselves into unnatural positions. My skeleton scraped and crunched together, folding in on itself, my eyes rolled to the back of my head as a loud popping sound boomed from around me.

Or was it me?

Suddenly everything stopped, my racing heart settled back to its normal pace, the pain vanished all together, but the heat was still there and more present than ever. Something felt different, everything is so much brighter and clearer. From the small chirping of crickets to the glistening water drops on each individual blade of grass, it was all amplified tenfold.

Could I say I was disoriented?

No. It was more of rejuvenated feeling, something like breaking the surface of water and taking that first deep breath into your burning lungs. Shocking? Exciting? No, maybe a better word would be fresh.

I felt fresh.

 _"It's kinda a nice feeling after huh?"_ A deep voice echoed in my head, I flinched at the piercing ring it left. Who the hell is that? Am I going crazy? _"Behind you pup,"_ standing felt different than it had before as I shakily rose and turned in my spot only to be knocked back on my ass in both shock and fear.

A pitch black wolf stood in front of me, sharp canines poking out from beneath his mouth. And all over again my heart was about to beat straight out of my chest, no matter how hard I tried screaming it was like it was lodged deep in my throat, barricaded by an invisible force. The wolf advanced slowly towards me, it's slumped form a sign of trying to appear smaller, less terrifying.

Slowing my frantic heart I decided to test the waters, I carefully reached out a hand to touch the large beast but it wasn't a hand, it was a paw. Paw? The gray paw was the last thing I could remember before blacking out.

Kim's POV

I stared down miserably at my large amount of calculus homework that I would definitely not have in by tomorrow like I'm supposed to. My mind was to much of a jumbled mess to make any sense of what I should be doing at the moment. My head pounded from the racing thoughts of someone I wasn't particularly fond of at the moment or just in general really.

Jared.

Ever since the Conner's adopted me a year ago I've been head over heels for the pompous jackass and he has the nerve to say he's never seen me around before. It's not like I was expecting him to know who I was but I was at least hoping he would recognize my face, it was a small reservation after all. He's never even once paid any type of attention to me then all of a sudden he starts staring at me like I hung the moon in the sky. I felt like I was drowning in all my overwhelming emotions, being sucked into whirl pool and dragged deep watery grave.

But the worst part is that he follows me around like he's a lost puppy, no matter how much I scream at him to leave me alone ot just goes in one ear and out the other. The boy couldn't take a hint to save his life. The possessive looke he'd get in his eyes was enough to freak me out to the point of not going back to school anymore. But there was a small part of me that kind of enjoyed, and was intrigued by his strange behavior.

All in all though I couldn't shake the feeling that it was apart of some elaborate prank to see how fast he could get in my pants. The thought hurt my heart, yeah I was already in way to deep.

Tears brimmed my eyes, making my homework hard to see, so with a closed mouthed scream I swiped every last book and paper from my bed. Collapsing face first onto the wrinkled sheets I softly cried myself into one of the most bizarre dreams I can remember having.

* * *

 _A soft breeze wafted past me, the smell of brine heavily lining my nostrils and kick starting my foggy mind. Cracking my eyes open I instantly knew this was a dream, the palm tree dangling before my line of sight was enough proof of that. The powdery white sand slipped through my fingers like fine silk, it cushioned my body better than any bed ever could._

 _Slowly I sat up to stare out at the horizon, deep blue water that stretched out as far as the eye can see, bright stars littering the black sky, and the bright full moon hung up high, bathing every thing in alabaster lighting. The sight was absolutely breathtaking, I could feel tension leaking out of myself just from looking at the master piece my mind had created._

 _"Trust me dear, you most definitely did not create this," a familiar voice echoed across my mind making me jump to my feet in surprise._

 _"Of course I did, it's my dream," I called out into the empty night as I brushed sand off my jeans._

 _"Unless you've been here before," my hands ceased their movements as I swallowed past the large lump in my suddenly dry throat. "Have you Kim?" The voice whispered across my mind and a shiver ran throughout my small body._

 _I wanted to be able to say no or give a solid reply but it was impossible. The first memories I have are of waking up in a hospital with no recollection of how I got there or who I was. My life, as far as I can remember, didn't begin until that day._

 _"I don't know," I faintly whispered into the crisp night air. "Have I?" I questioned back._

 _"Unfortunately, I'm not the one who can answer that for you," the female voice replied in an almost sympathetic tone._

 _My lips shook as they formed the words, "Than who can?" There was a long pause before a sigh drafted through my subconscious._

 _"Look it's not my place and this isn't why you're here," I scoffed in disbelief._

 _"Than why the hell am I here, can you answer that one for me?" I snarled as my hands balled into tiny fists. The voice gave a tinkling laugh before a piercing whistle sounded from my left. A gasp left me as my head whipped towards the source of the noise. It was Yuni._

 _She was in a royal blue bikini and completely soaked, her usually curly hair now hung down her back like a sopping wet curtain. Her tattoos and piercings shined brightly against her shining skin, an ethereal glow emanating from her as she walked along the shoreline towards me._

 _"Of course I can," she smoothly replied as she stopped in front of me, the height difference between us was comical, I barely reached her chest. "Be glad you're small and delicate instead of an Amazon like me," Yuni winked at my confused expression._

 _"Why are you here? How can you hear my thoughts?" I rapidly questioned as her smirk grew._

 _"It's your dream so you answer that yourself," I growled in frustration at her cryptic answers, Yuni threw her head back and laughed that tinkling laugh of hers._

 _"Okay okay," she said breathlessly from laughing to hard. "I'm here to try and get you to forgive Jared," I wasn't expecting that answer._

 _"But why would I have a dream about you trying to have me forgive that ass?" All of this made absolutely no sense whatsoever._

 _"How am I supposed to know?" Yuni threw her hands up in frustration before taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look kid you ask a lot of questions, just shut up and listen got it." I took a deep breath to shout back at her but was silenced by her withering glare._

 _"Okay now that I have your undivided attention," Yuni paused to eye me critically before continuing. "Jared may be stupid as all hell and constantly sticking his foot in his mouth but he really does care about you." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest like a small child._

 _"Great my subconscious is completely against me," Yuni quirked a brow, her golden eye twinkling in the moonlight._

 _"No it isn't," she chuckled lightly. "Just trying to give you a push the right direction."_

 _"Nothing's right about that arrogant, steroid taking freak!" I exclaimed and stomped my foot in the powdery sand. Yuni's eyes flickered, hardened, her stormy aura swarmed around me like a dirt cloud. I cowered back slightly as her tall frame seemed to leak with anger, her fists balling up tightly._

 _"Not everything's what it seems," she hissed, her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she stared down at me. "Everyone has their downfalls, Jared's just happens to be that he didn't notice you sooner but he's been trying to make up for that mistake."_

 _I straightened my posture as I matched her glare with one of my own. "No no no! I've had a crush on him for an entire year, I've sat next to him in almost all my classes, had to write an essay with him once, and he has nerve to say that he hasn't seen me around before. Don't even get me started on how he treated and continue to treats Embry." My chest was heaving by the end of my rant, tears dripped down my cheeks as I angrily wiped them away with the sleeve of my sweater._

 _Yuni's head jerked back at my outburst, a glimmer of what I thought might be respect streaked across her face momentarily. Snapping out of her shocked state, Yuni shook her head while muttering "Fucking Jared," under her breath._

 _"Look I can't excuse his jackass behavior but I can guarantee that he does care about you," Yuni stared deeply into my eyes, something about the intensity of it made me feel warm and comforted._

 _I sniffled and gave a broken laugh, "What does it matter?" I sniffled again and once again wiped at my face roughly. "This is just a dream, everything you're saying most likely has no truth to it, it's just what I wish was real," I gave her a watery smile._

 _"Look we don't have much more time, can you just promise me you'll give him a chance?" Her voice held a hint of desperation to it._

 _"I can't do that," I whispered as I stared down at the sand, a growl of frustration ripped from her lips._

 _"My god, you're stubborn as all hell," Yuni gave a wry laugh, her annoyance clear as day in the tense set of her shoulders and tightness in her voice. "Can you at least try and form some type of friendship with him," I opened my mouth to protest but she hurried on before I could get a word out. "You don't have to be best friends just a bit of conversation here and there and just see where it goes from there."_

 _The tears fell faster as I gnawed my lip raw. It would be a huge risk on my part, the risk of getting hurt, being made a laughing stock, finding out it's all just a prank._

 _"It's not," Yuni cut in, answering my inner worries. Could I believe her words? If all of this is just a dream then can I really put my faith in what she was saying and take that leap. Everything just didn't seem to fit or add up, would I be stupid to actually give him a chance?_

 _"Yes," the words were pouring out of my mouth before I could fully process them, maybe that was a good thing. "I'll try the friends thing," Yuni's shoulders sagged with relief._

 _"Great now come on we don't have much time left," she snatched my hand and dragged me towards the shoreline and into the water. My beaten up old vans flooded with water, weighing down my steps and sinking me into the sand of the ocean floor. Once we finally stopped I was neck deep in it, water sloshing just beneath my ears, the water only barely reached the top of Yuni's ribcage._

 _I was jealous._

 _Yuni gently grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face her. "Kim, do you trust me?"_

 _I answered without skipping beat, as if on impulse. "Of course," I wasn't sure why I surprisingly trusted her so much but I did. Maybe because all of this was just a dream, yeah that must be why._

 _Yuni cracked a small grin, "Still so skeptical," she shook her head while laughing lightly before once again becoming serious. "Remember that you said you trusted me," then I was pushed beneath the water._

 _Yuni's hand shoved my head under the surface with no warning. Frantically, I writhed and struggled beneath her steely grip, her hand not budging an inch. The salt water stung my eyes as my struggle got more frenzied. A scream ripped from my chest and reached the surface as bubbles, my heart thundered loudly in my ears, echoing throughout my skull._

 _I kicked out at her with my legs but no matter how far I tried to reach my feet only swished through water. My lungs burned for oxygen as I my face heat up at the lack of what kept me alive. I gripped tightly onto her wrist and tried pushing her hand away, but even using all of my strength did little to nothing. I clawed at the skin of her wrist and hand in desperation, I could feel her flesh peel away and cake up beneath my fingernails. Yuni's warm, sticky, blood coated my fingers, making them slip and slide along her now tattered up skin._

 _My movements became sluggish as a fire raged within my deprived lungs, eyes felt like they were fighting to pop out of their sockets. This was the end, wasn't it?_

 _"Just let go," Yuni's voice floated across my mind in a soothing manner. "You said you trusted me so trust me now, just let go."_

 _Just let go. The words rang in my head as my eyesight began to go in and out. So I did just that._

 _I let go._

* * *

I bolted up ram rod straight in bed, gasping for breath like I had just ran a marathon. My heart was racing a mile a minute, pounding away inside my cheats as if trying to break free.

"Calm down," I whispered breathlessly to myself. "It was just a dream," my words sounded more like I was trying to convince myself rather than reassure myself.

"Just a dream,"I said with more confidence this time around and reached up to run a hand through my hair but came to an abrupt stop the minute my fingers touched my hair.

My soaking wet hair.

Faster than I've ever moved before, I was out of bed and racing across my room. My pelvic bone banged into the counter of my vanity, pain blossomed along the hip bone but I was to entranced by what I saw in the mirror to pay it any mind.

Lon strands of dark hair hung lump around my face and down my shoulders, wetting my yellow sweater and making the fabric cling against my skin. Water droplets clung to my lashes like small crystals and there was a blue tint to my once pink lips. My fingers traced along my cold bottom lip before once again I was shocked into a frozen state.

Dried blood lined my cuticles and caked beneath my nails in messy clumps. Blood trailed down my fingers in drying, flaking paths, my nails chipped and a few cracked down along the cuticle.

My heart stopped as the terrifying realization hit me like a speeding bus.

"It wasn't a dream," a whimper slipped past my cold lips as a new sense of panic overtook me. "It wasn't a fucking dream."

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
